Brave Fairies Chronicles
by seannaeunice.sulapas
Summary: Yuno was in the town of Fiore hunting. After That, she meets Lucy and some of the guild members. But suddenly, The war of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had started. would Tatsuya,Wataru,Yuno and Meena will be safe and survive? Or Death comes with them? 30 chapters
1. Chapter 1: Lucy and The Fairy Tail Guild

Prologue: Yuno meets Lucy

New Fanfic! Brave Story x Fairy Tail

Enjoy!

It was a beautiful Saturday Autumn Morning in The Land of Fiore, All The Guilds had gone in Missions with Allied Forces. There is also a beautiful summer morning in Vision and the Real World. A Girl named Yuno, just arrived at the Land of Fiore to hunt down in the forest. After that, She bumped into a girl

"Ah! I'm Sorry, Are you Okay Miss?" Yuno embarrassed herself.

The Girl was 24 years old. She is 165 cm tall, The same height as her Idol, Meladee and she is also a blonde like Her. Her Name was Lucy Heartfilia.

"Yes, I am Fine." Lucy smiled.

They both walked together and sat down on a beautiful bench. "So, um. Where are you from, I didn't see you in this Land, Where are you from? Kingdom of Fiore? Sabertooth?" Lucy asked. "Wait a second! You're not, just any chance! A Huntress?!" Lucy exclaimed. "Yeah, Why?" Yuno said seriously. "R-really?! I heard only Hunters and Huntress in stories! I never knew that I met one before! I didn't know a teen like you could become one." Lucy exclaimed. "Aren't you a Teen, too?" Yuno asked. "Bwahaha! You do have a point!" Lucy giggled. "So, Huntress, Do you have a name?" Lucy adds.

"I'm Yuno. I'm 22 years-old and I'm a half Kitkin and Ankhakin." Yuno introduced herself. "Wow! Nice name! My name's Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 24 years-old. I am a Celestial Spirit user." Lucy introduced. "What's a Celestial Spirit User?" Yuno asked. "These are the 10 gates that I collected in some Missions I have completed." Lucy showed her keys. "I see." Yuno said. "So, Do you want to visit Fairy Tail? It's just near in this Town." Lucy held her hand. "O-ok. I guess." Yuno. And They both rushed to Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1: Yuno meets The Fairy Tail guild

"Hey Everyone!" Lucy shouted. "Hmm?" some of the Members said. "Out of the way! I got a new friend here!" Lucy walks while holding Yuno. "Wow! she's pretty!" Macao blushed and thought. "Yeah I know dude." Wakaba blushed. "Oh Hey Lucy! Who's You're Friend?" Mirajane smiled. "This is Yuno." Lucy said. "C'mon, don't you wanna say hello?" Lucy whispered to Yuno. "Umm.. H-hi." Yuno blushed embarrassingly.

"My Name's Mirajane Strauss. And I'm From The Take-over siblings. Nice To Meet You, Yuno-san! I hope we can cross paths." Mirajane held her hand. "Nice to meet you too." Yuno smiled and shake hands with Mirajane. "Hi Lucy!" Lisanna said cheerfully. "Hi Lisanna." Lucy smiled. "Who's you're friend?" Lisanna smiled back. "This Is Yuno. I founded her while I was walking in town." Lucy explained. "Hi! Nice to meet you! My name's Lisanna Strauss. You can call me Lisanna-chan if you want." Lisanna sat beside Yuno. "Nice to meet cha." Yuno said.

"Hey Gals! What's going on here? Wow! Who's you're friend?" Cana smiled. "This is Yuno." Lisanna said. "Hi! The Name's Cana Alberona!" Cana smiled cheerfully at Yuno. "Hello." Yuno smiled embarrassingly. They all laughed together. "Hey wait a minute! Yuno, what's with the Cat ears?" Lisanna smiled. "I'm a half Kitkin and Ankhakin, Because of My Mother is a Kitkin and My Father is an Ankhakin." Yuno explained.

"What's a Ankhakin? And A Kitkin?" Mirajane asked. "Let me look in the Encyclopedia book. Hmm… Not there, not here. Aha! Kitkin are cat-like humans and Ankhakin are just like humans they are the most common races in the world of Vision." Lucy explained. "So Yuno, You lived in the world Vision? Am I right?" Lucy adds. "Yes, I do lived in the World of Vision, In The Lanka region." Yuno said.

"WHAT?!" Lisanna, Mirajane and Cana exclaimed loudly. "Ah! Lanka. It's a beautiful city." Lucy said. "Did you go in that town before?" Lisanna asks. "Yup! Since I was 10, I liked Lanka." Lucy smiled. "So Let get this straight, Yuno's a half human and cat and she lives in the world of vision in the Lanka region?" Cana asks. "Right." Yuno nodded. "You must be a popular girl, Yuno." Lisanna smiled. "W-w-well.. No.. Not really." Yuno said embarrassingly.

"BAD LUCK!" Loki shouted. "What is it?" Lucy said. "Erza's Back!" Loki said. "Why Bad Luck?" Yuno asks. "Erza's kinda scary and always punishing people, That's all." Cana wipes her sweat. "I see." Yuno said.

The red head was about 169 cm and she's a 26-year old self disciplined girl. Her name is Erza Scarlet Fullbuster.

"I have returned! Where is Master Makarov?" Erza said strictly. "Wow. She's pretty like Meladee!" Yuno said to herself and suddenly blushing. "Um… Yuno, are you alright?" Lisanna said. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Yuno said. "Oh Hi Erza! The Master's having a meeting. So um.. Wanna chat with us?" Mirajane smiled. "No thanks. I'm looking for Gray. Is he here?" Erza said. "He said that he wants to meet you at the river bank." Mirajane said.

"Hey Lucy! Who's that cat-girl beside you?" Erza pointed at Yuno. "Oh, She? She's Yuno. I found her when I was outside of town." Lucy smiled. "Yuno!" Lucy adds. "Hmm?" Yuno said. "I want you to Meet Erza, one of our S-class mages in our guild." Lucy pointed. "N-nice to meet you!" Yuno said embarrassingly. "You too!" Erza shake hands with her.

A Hour Later, Yuno went home to Lanka. "Hi Yuno!" Meena smiled. "Oh Hey Meena!" Yuno waved. "What brings you back to Lanka?" Meena asks. "I went to The town of Fiore to hunt new spoils." Yuno answered. "I see. I wish I could come too." Meena stretches her hands. "You can, if you wake up early. Let's go to Fiore tomorrow, alright. We'll invite Tatsuya and Wataru too." Yuno smiled. "Hehe! Yeah I know." Meena smiled back. "Speaking of Tatsuya and Wataru, They are at my house." Yuno said. "I know." Meena said cheerfully.

"Say Meena, Let's get ready!" Yuno said. "Okay!" Meena smiled. And the 2 we're on their adventures!


	2. Chapter 2: 2 persons meet Mel and Lei

Chapter 2: Gray and Erza meets Meladee and Leynart.

Meanwhile at Vahadina desert-outpost…

"Leynart!" Meladee called. "Meladee. What Brings you here?" Leynart asked. "We have to find some spoils." Meladee huffed. "I see. Let's go then" Leynart said. "Okay!" Meladee smiled.

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail guild…

"Ne, Lucy." Lisanna said. "Hmm?" Lucy said. "Can we visit the World of Vision?" Lisanna asks. "Yeah! I wanted to visit too!" Mirajane smiles. "Sorry guys. But it's too far. You even didn't know the place." Lucy answered. "Oh. Okay! How about next time?" Lisanna said. "Yeah sure." Lucy said.

"Hey guys!" Natsu came. "Hi Natsu!" Lucy waved. "So, how's it going?" Natsu smiled. "A little good, bad, sad. A little bit of everything I guess." Lucy answered.

Meanwhile at The town of Lanka, In Yuno's house.

"Hi Yuno! What took you so long?" Tatsuya smiled. "Oh. I just visited the Town of Fiore to make some new spoils." Yuno answered. "Guys. Guess what? Guess what?" Meena said cutely. "What is it Meena?" Wataru asks. "We're going to the Town of Fiore after Lunch!" Meena smiled.

"WHAT?!" Both Tatsuya and Wataru exclaimed. "Yup. We are going, To travel and meet Fairy Tail." Yuno said. "I see. So you're going to the town of Fiore too, aren't you?" Someone said coming into Yuno's house. "Meladee! Leynart!" Tatsuya exclaimed. "Yo!" Meladee winked. "Hey guys. Why isn't Sogreth and Ropple with you?" Yuno asks. "Sogreth's driving the Darbaba and Ropple is just waiting" Leynart answered."I see." Meena looked down.

Meanwhile at Lamia Scale…

"Hey Guys! I wanted you to meet My Wife, Juvia Lockser. A-a-a-and… Nobody's here except you, Chelia?" Lyon stammered. "Nice to meet you, Juvia." Chelia smiled. "Nice to meet you two." Juvia said nervously. "So, we're is everybody Lyon?" Juvia adds. "Sherry's in Blue Pegasus with Her Finance, Ren. Master Obaba's in a meeting. Yuka and Toby are in a Mission with Jura. So, it's just Me, Chelia and You." Lyon Answered.

"I see." Juvia said. "So, what brings you here Juvia?" Chelia asks cutely. "I was on a mission. But suddenly, someone is going to capture me. I thought I was doomed but Lyon came to rescue me." Juvia answered and smiles at Lyon. "I see. Where are your injuries?" Chelia looks around. "Here in my left arm." Juvia showed Chelia.

"Oh My! Let me cure it for you." Chelia smiled and cures Juvia's left arm. "Ah… My injuries…" Juvia smiled. "Chelia is a Sky God Slayer of our guild. She can cure anyone, Even herself." Lyon said. "I see." Juvia smiles at Lyon. "Hehe!" Lyon smiled back.

Meanwhile At the Darbaba post…

"Yuno, where is actually the Town of Fiore?" Meladee asks. "Don't worry! I had a secret Teleporter to it." Yuno said. "Tatsuya Wataru and Meena, Can you help me?" Yuno adds. "Okay!" Tatsuya said. "Leave it to us." Meena said. And Wataru nodded. "Teleport Summon! The Town of Fiore, Here we go!" The four of them said. And they teleported to the Town of Fiore.

At the town of Fiore, everyone was busy. And They all went that Yuno visited, Fairy Tail.

"Here we are guys." Yuno pointed. "Wow! What a big building!" Meena's eyes sparkled. "Let's go in!" Yuno said.

At the Inside of the Guild…

"Ah Yuno! You're back!" Lucy rushed towards her. "Yes, Lucy." Yuno smiled. "Who's this Girl, Yuno-nee?" Meena asks. "This is Lucy. I met her first in the street." Yuno introduced. "Uh.. Lucy, This is one of My Team-mates. I want you to meet Meena, Wataru and Tatsuya" Yuno adds. "I see. Nice to meet you!" Lucy said embarrassingly and shakes hands with the three.

"Hi Yuno!" Mirajane waved. "Hi Mira-san." Yuno waved at her back And rushed at the seats. "So… How's Lanka going on?" Lisanna asks. "A little bit of everything I guess." Yuno giggled.

"Wataru, Meena, Tatsuya. I want you to meet these three. Cana, Mirajane and Lisanna." Yuno said to the three. "Nice to Meet you, Wataru." Lisanna shakes hands with him. "You two." Wataru smiled. "Nice to meet you." Tatsuya said embarrassingly and shaking hands with Mirajane. "Likewise." Mira smiled at him.

Meanwhile At Meladee, Leynart and Sogreth…

"I'll leave the Darbaba to Ropple. Besides, He's just playing PSP Games." Sogreth turned around and bumped at someone. "Ouch." Sogreth said. "Sorry!" the Boy said.

The Boy was around in the 20's. His height was 185cm and His name Is Gajeel Redfox.

"Wait aren't you…" Gajeel stammered. "SOGRETH! Of Brave Story game right?" Gajeel pointed. "Well. Yes.. I am." Sogreth nodded. "I'm your hugest fan! I love playing Brave Story! Can I get your autograph?" Gajeel smiled. "Uh.. Sure.." Sogreth said embarrassingly. "Wow! So, Sogreth wanna go to my guild? It's just near." Gajeel said. "Sure.. Uh.. Meladee, Leynart. Go somewhere if you want too!" Sogreth waved at them and followed Gajeel.

Meanwhile at the Riverbank, where Meladee and Leynart are walking the the bridge.

"So, Leynart. Do you like this place?" Meladee asks. "Yup. I just remembered that 2 Characters met here when they we're young, Their names are Erza and Gray." Leynart answered. "I see.." Meladee said. And both remained silent.

Under the Riverbank was Erza and Gray…

"Hey, Erza." Gray said. "What?" Erza asks. "Did you just heard someone saying our names?" Gray said. "Yeah. Let's check it out." Erza stands up and holds Gray's hand.

Gray and Erza saw 2 persons at the bridge. And Erza rushed at them and she bumped at Meladee.

"Itte!" Meladee screamed. "Sorry!" Erza said and holds Meladee's hand. "Thanks." Meladee holds her hand and stands up. "N-n-no W-w-w-way!" Leynart stammered.

"What is it Leynart?" Meladee asks. "These are…" Leynart said. "ERZA AND GRAY of Fairy Tail!" Leynart pointed at them. "WHAT?! These is Them?!" Meladee exclaims. "What are you guys talking about?" Erza asks. "I heard of you." Leynart answers. "Oh.. I'm Erza! Nice to meet you! And this is Gray, My Husband." Erza holds her hand and shakes hands with the 2. "Nice to meet you." Meladee smiles.


End file.
